


Volleyball Idiots' Snow Adventure

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Christmas Exchanges and Requests 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: "It got so cold that the pipes froze," Kageyama answers, standing up from the steps. "The pipes won't be fixed until tomorrow at earliest.""How do you know this?" Shouyou asks with a slight tilt of his head."My dad called me a few minutes ago but after I called you and it went to voice mail, I figured 'Hinata is an idiot and probably didn't charge his phone during the night.'""Hey! I was biking! You shouldn't text and bike!"





	Volleyball Idiots' Snow Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this fic came from this post, it is prompt 17 https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/180450914826/christmas-prompts

One downside to living half an hour away from school means that Shouyou has to leave early to make it on time for practice, which takes place before school, meaning he has to get up even earlier because he'd never be late to practice!

But that also means this fateful day, he left before his mother woke up.

And his mother woke up because of a phone call, the school administration informing her that school would be cancelled due to extreme snow freezing the pipes.

And his mother knew Shouyou already left, so she sent him a text letting him know the news.

And of course his phone was dead- he planned to charge it during practice!- so he didn't know of the news until he arrived at the dark, unlit gym.

He knows he's not late because Kageyama isn't in the gym yet. He sits on the steps, arms folded over his pulled up knees. Shouyou expects to hear gloating words about how he arrived first, but only was met with a dejected look.

"Is Coach Ukai or Daichi-san not here yet?" Shouyou asks, stopping on his bike but not getting off just yet. That's the only reason he can think of as to why the gym is still locked.

"My dad got a call from the administration," Kageyama sighs, resting his chin on his folded arms. "Apparently school is cancelled for the day because of the snow."

"What?! We've had school when it snowed worse than this!" Shouyou insists. While he loves snow days and cancelled school, normally snow in this quantity didn't shut down school for the day.

"It got so cold that the pipes froze," Kageyama answers, standing up from the steps. "The pipes won't be fixed until tomorrow at earliest."

"How do you know this?" Shouyou asks with a slight tilt of his head.

"My dad called me a few minutes ago but after I called you and it went to voice mail, I figured 'Hinata is an idiot and probably didn't charge his phone during the night.'"

"Hey!" Shouyou argues, giving him a glare.

"You didn't answer your phone," Kageyama says.

"I was biking!" Shouyou defends. "You shouldn't text and bike!"

"Did you feel your phone buzz?"

Of course not, because his phone was dead. "That's not the point!"

"Yeah, the point is your phone was dead," Kageyama replies.

He wins this time, but that doesn't mean Shouyou has to be happy about it. "Shut up!"

Satisfied with his assumptions proven correct, Kageyama stretches his arms. "Guess we go home. No one else has shown up and practice would start in a few minutes."

"What's the rush?" Shouyou asks. "Do you have somewhere to be? We know it can't be practice or class.""

"I can go back home and watch volleyball before falling back asleep," Kageyama simply answers. "May as well start heading back, we know no one else is coming for practice."

"You're just going to head home?"

"Yeah?" Kageyama responses, pulling his satchel strap over his shoulder.

Perhaps it's because of the long commute, but Shouyou doesn't want to start the long journey home just yet, especially since he just finished not even five minutes earlier. "Come on Kageyama!" He leans his bike against a column and places his hands on his hips. "Look around us!"

Kageyama turns his head side to side. "Okay."

Shouyou gestures wildly at the winter wonderland surrounding them. "Look at all the snow!"

"I know there's snow," Kageyama says. "It's why we don't have school or practice."

"It's such a waste of snow not to play around in it!"  Shouyou says, holding out his hand for Kageyama to take and using his other hand to grab his bike handles. "Now come on, let's go to the courtyard!"

Kageyama eyes his hand before taking it. Shouyou smiles at their laced, gloved hands. The pair makes their way over to the school entrance and Shouyou grins even wider at the perfect snow, untouched and ready for life.

"Isn't it pretty?" Shouyou asks Kageyama, looking up to see a soft smile on the taller male's face.

"Yeah, it is," Kageyama agrees. "What do you want to do first?"

"It doesn't matter, but snow angels are a must!" Shouyou nearly giggles at the delightful crunching sound after each step he takes.

"You can't forget snowmen," Kageyama reminds him, following his lead and taking steps. Shouyou hums happily, glad Kageyama is getting into the spirit of things. Kageyama also starts walking slowly to focus on the sound and footprint, smile turning brighter. Shouyou's smile matches.

"Like I'd ever forget snowmen!" Shouyou scoffs, though not unkindly, as he doesn't bother to fight off his goofy grin. He leaps into the air and laughs gleefully at how deep the snow steps went. "Look Kageyama!"

Not to be one-upped, Kageyama repeats the same action and they marvel at the results.

"This is prime snow for snowballs," Kageyama decides.

"All snow is prime snow for snowballs!" Shouyou claims, jumping in starfish formation onto a large pile of snow. He groans when he lands on the pile. "I think that's a water fountain covered..." 

Kageyama snorts. "You have to be careful, don't break anything because you were too careless."

"I'm very careful!" Shouyou argues, managing to stand up. He shakes his head, snow flakes flying off his fiery hair. "If anything, you should be careful."

"I'm careful."

"Like how you were careful when you tried to set a snowball last snow day?" Shouyou teases. Before he can get out another retort, his face is met with a snowball.

"BAKAYAMA!" He wipes his face, happy he wore gloves. It'll be nice for making snowballs as well.

Kageyama has another snowball in his hands, shaping it to his standards. "Want to say something else? Maybe about how you nearly spiked a snowball?"

"That was a huge snowball, yours wasn't!"

"It was the same size as mine."

"I disagree!"

"I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong."

While Kageyama is fixing his snowball, Shouyou bends down. "Hey Kageyama, your birthday is a few days away. It's on December 22nd, right?"

Kageyama glances up. "Yeah, what about it?"

Shouyou keeps his voice level to try and not give his plan away. "I have an early present for you." He hurls a snowball at Kageyama, the setter ducking in time for the snow to gaze his dark hair.

"It's on, orange head!" Kageyama yells as Shouyou laughs. He races to a bench, intent on claiming it as his fortress. "Bring it, you big blueberry!"


End file.
